


Take me home where I belong

by letthemfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemfly/pseuds/letthemfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in the military. Harry thinks he might have died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic so pls be gentle. also English is not my first language.

Take me home where I belong

‘I miss you’ was the last thing Harry could say before the connection was lost.  He almost broke down in tears, but tried to contain himself, knowing that his mother was waiting for him in the living room. He didn't want her to worry more than she already did. At this point he didn't even know if his boyfriend, Louis, was still alive. Phone connections dying could mean a lot of things, not necessarily that a bomb was thrown into their camp but every time it happened, it killed him a little inside.

\--------

Harry met Louis when they were in their last year of high school. He had just moved from a town called Doncaster in Yorkshire to Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. They quickly became best friends before it all involved into a relationship. One might think that a relationship between two seven-teen year olds is nothing major, nothing that will last a lifetime. But somehow it seemed as if they complemented each other on a level not everyone could understand. It quick became impossible to picture Harry without Louis and vice versa. After high school, Harry decided to study photography at London Metropolitan University whereas Louis decided to join the British Army and serve his county.

Louis and Harry are now 26 years old. Louis has been serving for 7 years and came home every once in a while when he was allowed to and Harry has become quite successful as a photographer. They have a loft just outside the city of London, it’s really cosy and warm, decorated with various candles and pictures Harry took in London and from that one trip to Paris from a few years ago where, just for once in their lives, they didn't have to worry about what the futures had in store for them.

\-------

Harry and his mum were supposed to go out that night, but he wasn't really feeling it. He asked his mother if it were a problem to delay their dinner and of course she said no. What mother would force their son to go out when it was obvious to everyone who saw him that just the smallest of things, just one word, could send him into a mental breakdown? He spent his night thinking. Thinking about the same questions. Questions that came every time he had a bad day, every time he worried too much: Was Louis ok? Was he lost? Did he know what he was doing?  Was he thinking of Harry right now? Was it all worth it? Should they call it quits?

No. The answer was no. He could never imagine his life without Louis. Without all the joy he has brought him. Louis had taught him how to live life at its fullest, how to enjoy every waking moment there was. He just couldn't imagine his future without him. Even if he was in a constant state of worry, he knows he is missing half of himself without Louis in his life. But the most important question of all was: When, and if, he comes home will he still have the same sparkle in his eyes he had when they first met?

Harry hasn't heard of Louis in a week. He hasn't slept nor eaten properly and only left the building to go and get cigarettes. Yes, he gave up on smoking years ago but he just couldn't take it anymore. It was the only thing that seemed to keep him alive and functioning as contradictory as I might sound.  But the smell. The smell was so familiar. The smell of cologne and cigarettes made him feel like a whole again.

Usually when the connection broke, Harry would get some life signal from Louis within the next 24 hours, but this time he didn't. It was the worst time of his life and with every minute passing, he became more and more convinced Louis was dead and would never come back to him. That he will never hold his boyfriend in his arms ever again. That he will never feel these soft, sweet lips on his ever again. Countless sleepless days went by before he fell asleep. He slept for 72 hours. When he woke up, the first thing he checked was his phone: no missed calls, no new text messages. He sat down on the floor, staring at the most beautiful picture on the entire world: it was simple, just 20 year old Louis lying in a meadow, arms crossed behind his head, a little smile on his face. Just for a moment everything seemed to be okay. He remembered that day so clearly. It was one of their last days before Louis had to go overseas for the first time. Harry decided it was a good idea to only focus on each-other and enjoy every waking moment they still had. They just lay in that meadow for hours, talking, sharing sweet kisses and looking at the sunset.

Suddenly, interrupting his day dreaming, he heard the noise of keys outside. He supposed it was only Liam, one of Louis’ and his best friends, who was checking on him, the way he did sometimes when Harry hadn't called in some time. He didn't move, didn't feel the need to. But something was different, the footsteps were too light to be Liam's footsteps. He almost didn't have the courage to turn around. Just the possibility of it being anyone other than Louis shattered him, but he did it anyway.

And there he was. In his uniform. Standing all in one piece, not one scratch on his beautiful face. In that moment Harry didn't know what he wanted to do: one part wanted to slap Louis and ask why he never called or never gave a life signal, leaving him miserable. The other part of him just wanted to kiss every inch of his face and make sure he was safe and nothing could touch him. He realised he was just staring at his boyfriend who had a confused look on his face. So he did the only think that seemed right: he got up and jumped in Louis arms and kissed him. The kiss was sweet but full of passion and love. They both smiled into it before they broke apart. ‘I'm not going back’, Louis said, ’my service time is over.’

 And that was the moment Harry knew. He knew they would start a new life. A life together. From now on, nothing would come between him and Louis. He could've told him so many things: How much he loved him, how much he missed him. He would have proposed if he had had a ring.

But Harry just looked him dead in the eyes, earning a dazed look from his lover. ‘What?’ Louis asked. Harry just replied with a soft smile, ‘you still have the same sparkle in your eyes. The one you had when we first met.’ 

‘Of course I do. You are and will always be the reason for it.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it


End file.
